


everything you do is sin

by peachydeacon



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Dom/sub, F/M, Feminization, Hand Jobs, M/M, Reader-Insert, Roger Taylor (Queen) Wearing Lingerie, Smut, Sub Roger Taylor (Queen), again the dom/sub thing is definitely there but the sex itself is pretty light yknow, gender non-specified reader, kinda lmao, that's a super specific tag but i mean yeah that's it dude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 02:59:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19432522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachydeacon/pseuds/peachydeacon
Summary: roger keeps his panties from that one photoshoot. he looks so pretty in them.





	everything you do is sin

**Author's Note:**

> this is marked as both m/f and m/m because it has nothing to imply that the reader is specifically male, female, or anything else!!
> 
> inspired by this iconic photoshoot: https://storgram.com/post/BxTEzBFHIk3 (sorry for the kinda weird link i forgot what the shoot was called so i had to take what i could find from the search)
> 
> for more of my writing check out my tumblr: @get-on-your-bikes-and-ride

Roger comes home from his photoshoot blushing, pecks you on the cheek, and rushes upstairs. You don’t think much of it, Roger has always been they type to put off pissing for hours and then come home desperate to take a leak, so you figure it’s another one of those incidents.

//

Roger bends over to grab something. His underwear are red. You didn’t know he got new underwear.

//

Roger’s been talking about panties a lot lately. Not for any real reasons. Just mentions them when the boys talk about outfits together. Doesn’t say anything specifically about you or really any girls. Just mentions thinking they’re pretty.

//

He bends over. The waistband of his corduroys slips down a little. You get a clearer look this new red underwear. They’re lace.

Roger’s wearing panties.

//

Roger comes home, excited about showing you the new pictures from the photoshoot. He’s turned to the side, positioned behind Freddie. John and Brian are on the other side. The four of them are shirtless, holding a crown between them. You can only see Roger’s ass and no one else’s, so you’re not sure if everyone else is wearing panties too, but the ones Roger is wearing are the same ones you’ve noticed twice before.

“You were wearing those,” you state matter-of-factly.

Roger giggles softly. “Yeah babe, no shit, they’re in the pictures.”

“No, I mean, you were wearing those the other day.”

Roger stops in his tracks, his little smile faltering. He flushes pink, his pretty mouth hanging open a little. “I didn’t…” He trails off, unsure of what to say next.

Picking up on how much his mood has changed so rapidly, you look back at the pictures. “You look really pretty here, Rogie… God, look at your collarbones, I wanna mark you up so bad…”

Roger whines quietly, almost like he didn’t mean to, and he probably didn’t. A smirk crosses your face as your plan works. It’s very easy to make Roger submit. All you have to do is mention his neck most of the time, he’s a real sucker for being marked. The idea of people seeing that he’s yours works him up so much.

“And your ass looks so pretty in those panties… You’ve got such a nice ass, angel boy. You look even prettier than usual. So cute in those little lacy things.”

Roger looks at you with those precious blue eyes, watering a little. He’s begging you without saying a word.

“I wish you would have kept them,” you say, knowing full well he was about to crack and admit that he kept them.

Roger whines and fiddles with the waistband of his jeans. “I…”

“Do you have something you want to show me?”

Roger slowly and shyly pops open the button on his jeans, and your heart races as you see a peek of red lace. He continues to carefully pull his jeans down his legs, revealing the same panties as he wore in the photoshoot.

Inside, you feel your brain screaming with arousal, but you maintain your calm exterior. His cock is straining against the panties, something you hadn’t noticed before. There’s a wet patch on the lace where his cock has been leaking.

You step up to him, placing your hand on his hip. “Can I touch your cock, princess?”

Roger whines needily and nods. He’s frantic, his breathing rapid. You palm his cock through the lace, and he whines loudly.

You repeat the motion, earning the same delicious whine as before. You build up a momentum, and while Roger on most days would be begging for you to touch him, this version of him seems oddly okay with cumming like this.

“You wanna cum in your panties, don’t you?” You sound breathless, but Roger doesn’t seem to take it as a sign of your dominance fading. Rather, he takes it as encouragement to beg more. As you rock your hand against his cock, straining in the pretty red underwear, he mumbles a string of incoherent begs with swearing thrown in every once in a while, which you would usually reprimand him for, but you don’t mind this time.

Roger cums quickly, his seed clinging to his skin. He’s made a mess of himself, and he looks fucked out. His own palms have nail marks imprinted on them from where he dug his fingernails into himself, his eyes are watering, his mouth hanging open.

“You did so well, angel,” you tell him, causing him to huff softly.

Testing the waters, you continue. “Such a good girl.”

Another whine catches in his throat, and when he looks up at you with his pretty ocean eyes, there’s no way you could say no.


End file.
